Prison Break
by Oki Ayame
Summary: I'm not a criminal...and neither is he. You believe me right? So what I've done is nothing too bad right? [[Rated for Language and possibly other things]]
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: FFX-2 story && characters are not owned by me.**

_Oki Ayame! Back fresh with a new idea for a story_

_Bare with me if it's confusing._

_**Pilot**_

"I'm not a criminal. And neither is he." I had said. I had felt the eyes staring at me wondering the whole story. They had judged me for everything I had done.

They had wanted to know the whole truth, but the story was so long, it would've taken me several hours to explain.

Only few could understand I would do anything for him. Only a few people can understand that feeling. I look guilty, and most people would have placed me as guilty, but I couldn't let them hurt him.

And I known then that in a few short hours that he was going to die, and there wasn't enough time to explain what was going on.

The thick black clothing had clung to my skin like leaches. My hair danced with streaks of dirt clinging to the back of my neck. I felt disgusting, from the inside to the out, as my friends and family had starred with wondering eyes.

There had been no time for them though.

"Rikku, please just tell us what's going on." My cousin's words plead me to stay. The way Yuna had been crouched over Tidus was painful to see.

I swear I didn't mean to shoot him, but he had got in the way.

I know Yuna was torn between us, and I know she only wants to help. But to me this wasn't some kind of silly mission. This was more important to me then anything had ever been.

Placing that silver weapon in my hand I cocked it and pointing it at them, gripping the smoke bomb in one hand tightly.

"You know I'm not afraid to shoot. If you follow you'll only force me to shoot." The words sounded threatening I know, but I didn't want to hurt anymore people. Nor had I wanted to kill anyone at all.

I just really love him.

**Hey. I'm going in a tired mood so if this fanfic ends up being just plain out dumb go ahead and be blunt cause frankly I don't care and I'll probably just keep writing it.**

**I mean it makes me feel cool.**

**Love, **

**Oki**


	2. Speak to me and Breathe

**Disclaimer: FFX-2 story && characters are not owned by me.**

_Oki Ayame! Back fresh with a new idea for a story_

_No reviews yet? _

_**Speak to me…Breathe**_

It's hard to breathe in the thick air of the desert that had surrounded me as I walked solo; the place was so unfamiliar even though I had walked this way so many times before.

Home was rebuilt and steady. But he was there at Home, and I was ready to tear it down piece by piece to find him.

You've probably only seen me be serious in small doses. On our missions I felt more like we were just characters in a game on journeys to save Spira.

He's more important to me then Spira, Home and everything else in between.

We had finally found time to catch up with each other during the calm. And maybe we had done more then just catching up.

We have been seeing each other for three years now. I feel so important with him. He is captain of his own ship, The Calm, and has his own crew and everything.

And being Captain's girlfriend gets you a lot of sucking up. I love the attention.

But his crew they are gone. They had tried to free him, and had been brutally killed.

What's worse is I feel completely responsible.

I was ready to go against my own people to save him. I didn't mind being a criminal, as long as I was a criminal with _him. _But my dad didn't see the whole thing as my fault.

I'm his daughter nothing is my fault.

He got the trials, the penalty, the harsh punishment stored upon him. He liked it better that way.

He wanted me safe.

Nobody really cared for what I wanted except for me.

What I'm doing is selfish.

Childish.

Foolish.

Irresponsible.

Dangerous.

Pathetic.

Stupid.

Okay I get it! But I wanted him to be with me. I wanted my dad to give me the right punishment. I wanted to stop playing games with everyone, and become known for the mature girl I now am.

You haven't seen me in awhile, and the day you saw me after three years I shot your husband, and you still don't know why.

Tidus had been stopping me. I didn't mean to shoot him just to scare him. But he took a step forward and I had warned him. So I shot. Right into his stomach and yes I feel bad but I needed something.

Something that you guys had that I had left behind me.

Weapons.

There was no way I was going home to restock. I needed the weapons I had kept on the Celcius.

Use their own Machina on them. It'd give them a taste. Of all the blood shed our own weapons have caused. I reprogrammed them to kill everything and anything.

They our desired everything I am, and I desire him back with no mercy on anyone who tries to stop me. Yes I'll give all of them a chance to save themselves. A chance to run and be a coward in exchange for their lives. Those who stay I don't give a fuck about.

They have him. That's what I give a fuck about.

His ship waited in the place we had left it, but this time my crew was out for bloodshed.

We had been working on our new invention. Machina following every desire we have. They know what we want mentally and will follow that.

I want revenge for him. And I want him back.

It's time for me to get what I want.

I know whiney and selfish right.

And these Machina, monsters really, are out for blood tonight. I individually awakened them, and their lights blinked on.

They followed me through the dust toward home.

Toward him.

We arrived just at their front door.

I was ready to attack.

Slipping on that black hood over my head I could feel my thief blood burning deep.

I needed to breathe for a moment. To speak to him for a moment.

I needed to steel something.

And that **something **was going to be **him.**

**------**

Breathe, breathe in the air  
don't be afraid to care  
leave but don't leave me  
look around, choose your own ground  
for long you live and high you fly  
and smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry  
and all your touch and all you see  
is all your life will ever be

**-------**

**Pink Floyd is life really.**

**There's another chapter for all you folks.**

**When I'm in this mood I usually write. And so far I'm kind of wondering what's going to happen!**

**Wait I know ;**

**Review and you'll soon know too..**

**Haha the things 4 am does to you.**

**Oki Ayame**

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
